L'observateur
by NyanJoJo
Summary: [OS/Shonen-ai] Ry est tombé amoureux d'un jeune homme dés sa première année de collège. Depuis il passe son temps à l'observer. Un jour il décida de sortir de l'ombre et de lui déclarer ses sentiments. Va-t-il réussir? Attention il y a trop de kawaiiness dans cette fiction!


**Hey! Alors voici ma toute première fanfic donc voilà..ne soyez pas indulgents :C**

 **Elle est assez courte et est sur un couple que je trouve trop kawaii *^***

 **Je remercie mon senpai et my wall de m'avoir aidé pour la réalisation de celle-ci!**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Depuis son entrée au collège Ry Steamer a son attention centrée sur celui qu'il considère comme l'amour de sa vie, son premier et le seul. Bien sûr c'était totalement absurde de croire ne serais-ce qu'une seconde que ça allait marcher mais étant assez idiot pour ça, il y croyait quand même. De plus il est tombé amoureux d'un garçon, impossible que se soit réciproque. Mais Ry toujours animé par la flamme de l'amour brûlant en lui voulait y croire et s'y accrocher jusqu'à la fin. Sa cible, un garçon un peu plus âgé que lui. De taille moyenne, bien proportionné, le teint légèrement mat. D'immenses cheveux rouges et de grands yeux couleur lilas. Un met de premier choix pour lui mais aussi pour les femmes. Il avait un charme naturel hors du commun. Glen, c'est ainsi que ce nommait la source des fantasmes du petit Ry.

Le lendemain, Ry alla une nouvelle fois observer ou devrais-je dire, espionner, son cher Glen. Glen était un élève pas forcément doué mais tout de même sérieux dans son travail et respectait énormément ceux qui lui enseignait l'art de l'apprentissage. De nature plutôt agressive, le rouquin avait un très bon fond. Ce qui attirait par dessus tout Ry était sa bonté. Glen était quelque part l'homme parfait pour lui et attirait les filles les plus jolies et populaires du collège. Ry se remit en question un court instant...tient c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi voudrait-il d'un gamin comme lui? Même malgré les doutes Ry c'était promit de lui faire sa déclaration un jour ou l'autre.

Cela faisait à présent quatre mois qu'il l'observait sans rien dire, juste pour son propre plaisir. Mais maintenant, il était temps pour le châtain d'aller le voir de plus près pour lui demander un peu de son temps, histoire de faire sa déclaration puis de se faire rejeter. Il imagina les pires scénarios possibles mais garda tout de même espoir que se soit réciproque. Mais il ne fallait pas trop rêver non plus ! Ry ferma les yeux,respira un bon coup, tapa ses joues deux fois de suite comme si il allait courir un marathon sauf que là il alla faire un geste nécessaire pour son avenir ainsi que pour celui de son bien-aimé.

Le châtain s'approcha de Glen d'un pas hésitant. Il avait tant bien que mal essayé de cacher sa timidité jusque là mais elle reprît le dessus contre son gré.

\- Euh...B-bonjour, je-je suis Ry..St-Steamer. R-r-ra...ravi de te rencontrer G-Glen si je ne me trompe...pas...

Le jeune garçon déglutit bruyamment. Ry était excité et anxieux à la fois d'adresser la parole pour la première fois à celui qu'il aimait en cachette.

-Tu es bien informé dis moi! Moi aussi, j'suis ravi de te rencontrer. Et puis tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi tendu, tu voulais quelque chose? Car quand on vient me voir c'est pour me demander un service ou autre chose... Esclave Glen à ton service, master!

Il s'inclina et se redressa d'une façon élégante avant de rire de sa propre prestation. Ry était déterminé, il regardait Glen droit dans les yeux ce qui glaçait presque le sang à son vis-à-vis.

-Pourrais-tu ,encore, gâcher de ton précieux temps pour que je puisse te dire quelque chose d'important? Le châtain rougissait légèrement et baissa les yeux pour éviter de se faire envoûter par le regard quelque peu surpris de Glen qui était juste irrésistible.

-Et bien...Tu peux me le dire maintenant ça ne me dérange pas et puis j'ai pas de tâche à effectuer avant 14h donc je suis tout à fait libre !

\- ...

Ry avait perdu tout ses moyens devant le rouquin. Glen lui parlait de façon si naturelle, ses paroles sonnaient comme une douce brise matinale. Alors que lui, il restait figé, toujours la tête baissée. Ry avait peur,non, juste trop peur de lui avouer même si il voulait à tout prix le faire il n'a pas pensé au fait qu'il bloquerait devant son amant, sa timidité avait bel et bien pris le dessus. Inquiet de la non-réaction de Ry, le rouquin pris la main du châtain et se rapprocha de son oreille.

\- Suis-moi, je connais un endroit moins fréquenté pour parler.

Ry vira couleur écrevisse quand il senti Glen lui prendre la main avec une telle délicatesse et se laissa guider. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de petit jardin avec toutes sortes de fleurs qui envahissaient la pelouse et les murs qui clôturait ce petit espace qui était semblable à une véranda. Les deux jeunes hommes s'y installèrent, ils étaient encore main dans la main. Glen et Ry se trouvaient à présent seul à seul dans ce petit coin de paradis. C'était le moment parfait pour lui de déclarer sa flamme au rouquin. Ry respira un bon coup, se retourna et sauta au visage de son amant. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec la plus grande des délicatesses jusqu'à devenir quelque chose de passionné. Ce court instant de bonheur...Ils auraient aimé qu'il soit éternel. Ry détacha ses lèvres et s'enfuit ayant peur d'une réaction de dégoût de la part de celui qu'il aimait tant. Glen le bloqua à la sortie en l'enlaçant et chuchota au châtain

-Je t'aime aussi...monsieur l'observateur.


End file.
